Savor the Twilight
by Elenya2
Summary: REWRITTEN and reposted hopefully better this way: With a gift for healing, Marienne learns from the masters. While in Rivendell she encounters something that will change the course of her destiny. Or is it just delaying the innevitable?
1. The Lothlorien Healer

I've finally revisited my old stories and decided it needed a face lift, plus my heroine was a bit too Mary-Sueish for my tastes. She still is a bit but its better now (I hope). Please review and let me know what you think. constructive criticism only please.

Disclaimer : Tolkien's the genius I just work here. Marienne (Mar e en nay NOT Mary-Ann) and Tarena are mine.

Chapter 1 The Lothlorien Healer

The cloaked figure silently made its way through the wooded path. The figure gave nothing away swathing itself to cover the entire form with its voluminous cloak, covering even the face with its hood pulled low. Despite its secrecy there was no threat in the mysterious figure, so its observer slackened the tension of its bowstring aimed at the figure's head. As if the cloaked figure could hear the bowstring's relief, it paused. Without turned to face it, it slowly pulled its hands up and gently pulled the hood of the cloak off its head revealing a cascade of jet black curls. If the hair did not reveal the figure as female the voice did as she addressed the woods without turning around. "You are very jumpy tonight Uncle. You give yourself away." Without a sound the observer dropped to the ground behind the cloaked female. Sensing the approach, the female turned around to face her observer.

"And you took far too long to notice me." The observer commented, now revealed to be an elf, about 6'2" with long platinum blond hair tied back in triple braids. The female smiled patiently.

"You know I am the only one who is able to notice you under any circumstances." She said as she gave the stern uncle a hug with a teasing glint in her eye. Indeed Haldir was the most experienced in evading detection in the woods. That is what made him a natural for the Captain of the guard. The fact that Haldir was one of the best archers in these woods had only helped.

"Well, what are you doing out and about so late on the night of a feast?" Not letting Marienne get away without a rebuke. If another guard had come upon the cloaked form he might have shot first and asked questions later. As it was he recognized his niece right away. The daughter of his brother Rumil was a very gifted healer whose penchant for wandering away vexed him constantly.

"No one will miss me Uncle. I have already made the proper appearances and been a lady. Now though, I hear a voice calling in the forest, it is of one who needs help." Haldir only sighed, they were never going to break her of the habit of bringing wounded animals home. She could not resist helping anything that was in pain. But his job among other things, was to protect her.

"Alright Tinnu nin, we'll go find your lost animal." Smiling brightly Marienne turned and resumed her previous path. Soon they came upon the source of the cry for help. It was a small, white, very frightened bunny that huddled in the middle of a pile of fur and blood. It looked as if a fox or a hawk had attacked its family. The poor thing was also injured, its left hind leg was torn miserably. Whispering soothingly, Marienne reached for the it. The poor thing still trembled but he did seem to be calmed by her touch. She picked it up and cuddled it in her arms. She would have to wait to tend the wound until she got back to her flet.

Once uncle and niece once again reached Caras Galadhon they parted ways, after all Haldir was still on duty. When Mari finally got back to her flet, she examined the injured bunny. It was so small that she was able to fit it into the palm of her hand. Placing it on the table she cleaned the wound and applied a salve. After she was finished she gave him a mild sleeping powder so it would rest and made a bed for it. 'Well, I guess I've got another pet.' Mari thought to herself. 'Not that I mind, the poor thing won't survive on its own.' Now that the bunny was taken care of she finally removed her drab cloak revealing a splendid dress beneath. Mari would be infinitely more comfortable in a tunic and breeches. However she would never dream of disrespecting the Lady and the Lord by wear such attire to a banquet.

Mari shook out her hair, a wonder in these parts because the Lothlorien elves invariably have a version of blonde hair. Her raven tresses coupled with her clear blue eyes were truly stunning amongst them. Though if she went to Rivendell she would just be considered ordinary. That was where her mother was from. The daughter of Erestor, the head of Elrond's household was now she was the wife of Rumil, a respected guard of Lorien. Tarena had now been living in the golden wood for about a thousand years. And Marienne had been born about 800 yeas ago.

Mari was such a blessing to the couple. Of course she was a regular terror as an elfling and caused more than her share of trouble. Yet early on she displayed a gift. Hers was a gift of healing that was almost a natural instinct. She had been given the honor of training with the healers of Lorien and now she even learned from Lord Celeborn himself. She enjoyed her lessons, learning everything there was to know about treating arrow and blade wounds. Celeborn's specialty was actually the treating of poisons and the like. Knowledge that Mari picked up very quickly.

Her calling was healing but her joy in life was sparring with her Uncle. Everyday before dawn they would meet on the practice fields and she would train. She could fire a bow better than any of the regular guards and she would have beaten them all with the double knives. Yet she would never find out. It wasn't that she-elves were expressly forbidden to wield blades, but it was frowned upon in Lorien. And that was one frustration she wasn't willing to deal with in her everyday life. The only thing she was grateful for was that she didn't have to hide her bow and arrows. That at least was acceptable for a female. But Haldir only cared that his only niece could survive in a fight, so he trained her in every form of combat.

Mari woke early in the morning and hurried to get ready for her pre-dawn lesson. Quickly she had dressed in tunic and breeches. She strapped on her weapons as she walked out the door. It didn't take her long to reach the practice fields but she instinctively slowed down upon her approach. Mari sensed the presence of another. She tensed, waiting for the pounce. There, in a tree to her left. The attack came swiftly as Haldir leapt with sword drawn from his perch in the trees. Before he had even touched the ground Mari had her blade drawn and blocked the first blow. She countered and fought on. This was by far her worst discipline, so she tried to concentrate extra hard. Apparently she didn't concentrate enough on what was behind her. She found herself up against a tree and in the next moment her sword was flung out of her grasp as she felt cold steel against her throat.

"Pay attention to your surroundings" Haldir admonished slowly retracting the blade and re-sheathing it. "You back yourself into corners and lose. Advance your steps against your opponent or one day you'll find yourself backed off a cliff." Mari sighed and nodded bending to retrieve her sword while trying to contain her grin. Though she was still horrible with the sword, it was time to work with the knives. Mari flipped them out of their sheathes and got ready.

This was her best area, building on her strength of virtual ambidexterity. Though she had never been able to beat Uncle Haldir yet. But that meant that Mari was going to try all the harder. Without warning once again, Haldir initiated the attack. She blocked his attack and then launched her own, falling into the fast movement and swift rhythm that felt natural to her. She did not stop nor lose any ground. Mari faked an attack to his lower side veering at the last second. While he reacted to his fake attack she swept down and back bringing the dull side of the knife across the back of his knees flipping the Captain of the guard onto his back. Before he could react Mari held her other knife to his throat. 'I do believe that he is stunned' Mari thought to herself. For a moment he just laid there with a wide eyed look to his face, Mari believe it has been hundreds of years since Haldir had been beaten. Then her me, she beat her Uncle. 'I beat the famous Haldir!' Mari could hardly contain her glee. Mari withdrew the knife and replaced it in the holders on her back. She offered him a hand up, he finally grinned and took it. Mari hauled him to his feet. She couldn't help the words that came out of her mouth.

"Getting slow old man?" Mari asked cheekily. Without warning he pulled her own legs out from underneath her before he replied.

"Not at all." he said as he leaned over her preparing another lecture. "Never let your guard down, no matter the circumstances in battle, it will lead to your downfall." Mari started to laugh. He would have rolled his eyes if the Captain of the guard did such things. As it was he gave Mari the look that said _Do not mock me girl, for I can kick your ass any day_ loosely translated of course.

Haldir helped his niece up and they spent the remaining time shooting arrows. Her skill and speed were slowly improving. Mari finally became more consistent in her aim, but was still missing the bull's-eye. There was a time when she shot ten arrows having them range from center to off the target. At least now she can make them all stay in the inner ring. Eventually the sun made its appearance gently illuminating the field prompting Mari to bid her uncle goodbye.

"Good work today, Marienne. Your skill with the twin blades will rival anyone if you keep working at it."

"Yes Uncle, thank you." she replied beaming back at him. It was rare that Haldir gave any a compliment. The one that he had just given her was high praise indeed.

"Now don't use this as an excuse to slack off." He admonished the girl with an indulgent smile.

Floating on a cloud from her accomplishments, Mari drifted back to her flet in order to bathe and change for the day. When she approached her door there was a note tacked to it. She absentmindedly pulled it off as she walked through the door. Mari first went to check on the bunny. He was certainly looking better. The leg was now pulled up in the normal position and there was no doubt that he would be hopping around tomorrow.

She finally turned her attention to the note. It was from her father bearing news from the Lady Galadriel. She was to meet with them after breakfast. Mari quickly bathed and dressed in order to be on time. Her father would come get her in about an hour. It was just enough time to dry her hip length hair. By the time her father arrived Mari had donned a pale lavender dress that had long flowing sleeves and a small silver chain belt that fell to gird her hips. She was just pulling back the hair from the sides of her face when there was a knock at the door.

It was her father Rumil as expected. Rumil could have been mistaken for his more serious brother Haldir except for the stormy gray of his eyes where as Haldir's eyes were a light blue. A contrast to both was their third brother Orophin, who had the same height as Haldir but none of the seriousness of his two older brothers. It was definitely her father standing before her. Others mixed them up, but it was never a problem with Mari.

"Good morning iell. I have heard that you had quite the morning." He said with a smile, the pride in his daughter being evident in his voice.

"Good morning ada." Mari returned the greeting while giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Yes, in fact I did have a rather remarkable morning." She returned with laughter in her eyes. No doubt the ever critical Uncle Haldir had been boasting of his little niece already along with his own defeat.

"Congratulations daughter, you really are my little warrior. I could never defeat your Uncle. Even as children, he was always the better one. But come now, we mustn't keep the Lady Galadriel waiting." Father and daughter strode out of the flet and down the stairs. Mari waved to her mother through the window as they passed her parent's flet as well as shouting a greeting to her little sister who was playing below.

It did not take long for Mari and Rumil to reach their destination. Rumil led her up past the usual throne room and beyond to a personal sitting area which Mari had never seen before. The place looked deserted but she knew that Lady Galadriel would soon be there. So she busied herself with studying the exquisite carvings that decorated the ceilings and walls of the sitting room. Her fingers were fidgeting a bit until her father put his own hands over hers with a gentle smile, reassuring her silently.

Mari felt the Lady approach rather than saw it. There was an overwhelming feeling of goodness and purity that only increased as she drew near. She entered the room bring with her that ethereal light that always glowed about her. She gestured for us to sit once she had taken her own seat. With no other preliminaries, she got right to the point.

"My child, your gift of healing had grown tremendously. My husband tells me that there is little more that you can learn here. Do you desire to continue your training?" Mari nodded eagerly, but Galadriel put her hand up before she could speak. "Before you answer know that this will mean leaving these woods. Leaving your family and traveling to the domain of Elrond Peredhil. It will be many long years before you will be able to return."

That made Mari stop as she considered her Lady's words. She loved the Golden Wood and her family with all her heart. She did not want to leave. 'But If I stop now then I am being selfish and limiting the amount of people that I could help. But I'll miss everyone so much, how can I leave them?' Galadriel and her father sat patiently while Mari though everything out.

Finally she raised her head with a look of determination. "My lady, though I dearly love my home and my family, I cannot in good conscience limit my potential. If I can help just one more person than before, then it is worth it to leave my family for a time. If you are willing my Lady, I will continue my training."

Satisfied, Galadriel nodded and turned to the girl's father. "And what is your choice Rumil. Will you let your daughter go? Or will you request that your daughter remains safe at home?" Rumil had thought long and hard about this decision. He had weighed the options and the consequences. He also thought of the rest of Arda as well as his daughter. He came to the inevitable conclusion with a heavy heart.

"Loath I am to lose any of my children, ever for a short amount of time. But I am determined to honor Marienne's wishes. I cannot deny her gift to those in need. She may go if she desires it." Galadriel smiled, it was the only happy note in the room for the decisions of both father and daughter weighed heavily on them.

Tinnu nin - my twilight (my little twilight) the family nickname for Marienne

Ada - dad

Iell - daughter


	2. Trouble with Orcs

Disclaimer: Tolkien owns everything except Marienne, Tarena, Lalaith (Lala is pronounced Lay-la NOT like the Telly-Tubby!!), Toril, and Daril

A/N: please review Thanx much Elenya

A month later Mari found herself packing her clothes and weapons. She had just bid the Lord and Lady farewell and now it was time for last minute packing. Her little sister Lalaith was jumping up and down on her bed. Normally Mari would be putting a swift stop to that activity but she didn't have the heart to, she would miss her little sister terribly. Lalaith had been born a scant 200 years ago and was still a waif of a child. The little elfling would grow to be at least Mari's height if not taller. She had their father's golden hair and their mother's deep blue eyes. Lala, as the family called her would break many hearts once she came of age. Fortunately that was hundreds of years ahead of them, Mari would be back long before that.

"Alright, I have my favorite books, my extra arrows, my dresses as well as my comfortable clothes. Now what am I forgetting?" She queried the young elf throwing her self up and down upon the down mattress. Lala answered taking and big final jump and plopping herself near her older sister.

"Me!" She exclaimed upon her landing. Mari laughed looking at the little elf fondly.

"I don't think I could fit you into this small bag without Uncle Haldir noticing. You know how keen his eyes are." Lala agreed, her face falling into a frown. Mari sat on the bed and gathered the elfling close.

"I dearly wish that I could take you with me. You would lighten my heart and keep me well stocked in joy. Alas, it isn't to be. I will return to you as soon as I can." That brought the sparkle back into the dear girl's eyes.

"Do you promise?"

"Of course, and besides I will certainly back for visits if nothing else before my training is finished. You aren't getting rid of me that easily!" They both laughed savoring one last hug before ada and nana would come to see her off. 'How I wish I weren't leaving' Mari thought to herself, 'I don't want to go so far away.' Stroking her little sisters gold spun locks she held the little girl in her arms loath to let go.

Softly there was a knock on her bedroom door, it could only be her nana. "Come in." Tarena took in the scene before her and it wounded her heart. Never before had they ever been separated. Lala would take it the hardest, despite the age difference of her two daughters, they were very close. Checking her tears before they made themselves known, Tarena entered the room.

"Are you all packed and ready to go?" Mari only nodded for she couldn't speak just then. Tarena silently sat down on the bed next to her and gathered both her children into her arms. Mari finally released the tears that have building up ever since she made her decision. She knew in her heart that she made the right choice but it was just so hard to go. Sitting up, Tarena brushed her oldest daughter's tears away.

"Hush, baby. You know it is not forever. Soon you will be back for a visit. And once you are finished with your training you can come back here. Look now on your future and focus on your studies ahead. I am so proud of you. Always remember that." Mari nodded again, her mother's words giving her the reassurances that she herself had recently offered to Lalaith. "Now, let's go before your father and uncle start to get anxious."

"Alright" Mari tried to get up but Lala stuck fast. "Um nana, could you grab my bag for me?" Tarena realized her daughter's predicament and really had expected it all along, this would not be and easy parting for her youngest elfling.

"I will follow you." Mari smiled my thanks and started to walk out the door. Just as her mother predicted both her ada and uncle Haldir were waiting foe her at the foot of the stairs. Her Uncle Orophin was on guard duty, so she had already said her farewells to him. Marienne's horse was there waiting, it already held her bed roll and provisions for the journey. Uncle Haldir was holding her bow, quiver, and knives. He always made sure that his niece did not go anywhere unprepared.

Mari first stopped in front of her ada and turned to say her goodbyes. They embraced around the little ball that was Lala, still stuck fast. "Do not fret, nor worry. We will be here waiting for you to return. Learn all you can and be courteous to everyone."

"Yes ada." Her nana came to join him and they all embraced in a last family hug. Now was the struggle to detach Lala. She cried and held fast, Mari finally got her arms transferred to their ada, and her feet quickly followed. She squirmed relentlessly.

"Don't go Mari!" She wailed. Fresh tears welled up in her older sisters eyes.

"Lala, Lala listen to me." Her crying had somewhat decreased in volume. "I will never really be away. I will always be with you."

"How?" Lala asked through her sniffles and hiccups. Mari smiled patiently and stroked her hair.

"Every evening watch the sun as it is setting. Know that as you watch it dip over the horizon that I will be watching the exact same thing. So we will never be far apart. Remember what happens to the sun when it sets? It rises again. Watch the sunrise and know that it is still shining on both of us. You will never be without me. Will you do that for me?" Lalaith had quieted her crying and now nodded her head. "Thank you Lala, now be good for nana and ada will you?" She finally smiled again, they both knew that nothing could stop her impish ways for long.

Mari finally turned to Uncle Haldir. He helped her put on her quiver and hooked the bow onto it for easy transport. Then he handed Mari her sword which she firmly buckled around her waist. Now it was time for his last words of wisdom. "Remember what I taught you. And if you must fight do not back yourself into a corner." Mari grinned and hugged her uncle, she always felt safe in his strong embrace. This time it gave her courage to continue on the path that she has chosen. Breaking the hug, he held Mari's horse steady while she mounted.

Determined to leave on a happy note, addressing them all Mari gave her final words. "I love you all and will miss you greatly." Almost as an afterthought she impishly added, "Oh, Uncle Haldir, work on your skill with the knives and maybe you will be able to beat me once more!" Everyone laughed and she turned to go but Uncle rolled his eyes and gave the horse a slap on the hindquarters making her dart off in the direction of the waiting guards. Mari turned one last time and waved. She whispered into the air one last good bye. "Cormamin niuve tenna' ta elea lle au" (My heart shall weep until it sees thee again.) Refusing the tears that threatened, she began her journey.

It took three weeks of hard riding to reach Rivendell. The travelers took a little known path through the mountains that led to the other side just to the north of Hollin Ridge. The pass was dangerous and steep. They managed to make it across in less than three days. The snow became relentless at the top. The elves were fine to make it across but the horses were another matter. It took a good deal of care to make sure that their legs did not freeze in the cold. Once the group got off the mountain it was a relatively easy ride across the rolling hills. It took another week and a half to reach the Great East Road. From there they began to turn east again to enter the valley in which Lord Elrond had built his sanctuary.

The luck that the small group seemed to be traveling with decided at that moment to run out Mari realized quickly. Before the traveling companions could even enter the valley, the ears of the guards pricked up. Straining to listen as well, Mari couldn't hear anything. Then it hit the elleth. She could not hear anything. No birds, no squirrels, no meddlesome foxes. Something evil was headed this way scaring the earth into silence. Then Mari's picked up the clanking of metal on metal and distant snarling. The elf's stomach dropped. She knew precisely what that sound was.

When Mari was a child, she was playing in the forest having her first psuedo-lesson with Uncle Haldir. When she heard that same metal clanking and the snarling. That hideous snarling. The guards came and drove them back before Haldir was overwhelmed and no one was seriously hurt. But Mari would never forget those grating evil tones. She shuddered and pulled her bow out. She was going to need it. The orcs were close.

The first onslaught came in the form of arrows. Miraculously dodging a few that came a little too close for comfort Mari sent her bow singing, bringing down a good number of the attackers. But the orcs decided to attack directly. Through the bushes came a wave of the hideous creatures bringing their horrid stench. The elleth flipped her bow onto her back and unsheathed out her knives. She slipped down from her horse in time to see the other guards do the same. They sent the horses over the ridge into the valley ahead of the group. The five guards tried to surround Mari for protection but once the first metal hit metal she joined the circle and started to cut down her own share of orcs. It seemed that they had all misjudged the number. At first Mari thought there was only thirty or so. No problem for the six elves, it was full daylight after all. But now the force of foul beasts measured nearly twice that number.

Mari knew they were in trouble. She concentrated on her attacks and blocks knowing full well that this was her first battle. Very quickly once she had dispatched her current opponent, Mari looked around and saw that the elves would not last much longer. There was already one elf down, she didn't know if he was dead or not. And still more orcs came. Mari was getting tired and loosing hope. Cutting down one orc and dodging yet another one, she managed to avoid herself getting slashed in the process but that other orc wasn't so lucky. Mari took a second to gloat in her mini victory in her momentarily raised hopes. But that was a second too long. A searing pain shot through her shoulder as an orc brought his knife down onto Mari's unprotected back. Snapped rudely back to reality, her left knife clattered to the ground. Mari focused that pain into rage, blind rage for these hideous beasts. She whipped around and slashed the creature across the throat. Not stopping there, she let out all her pain and frustration and tears in the furious movement of fighting with only one knife. Her left arm was completely useless. Mari channeled all her emotions to attempt to fight twice as fast to make up for the loss of weapon. She was still a young elleth unaccustomed to war, she fought well but she knew her own limitations. Soon she would fall. 'Elbereth' she thought as she swung her arm in attack, 'please have mercy on us.'

To Mari's surprise, the answer to her unspoken prayer became a reality. A barrage of arrows struck down the next wave of attacking orcs. She looked behind her in time to see five elves riding out of the valley to their aid. They fought as valiantly as had the guards they were reinforcing. Mari did not stop moving however until they had cut down the last orc. Spent, she dropped to her knees utterly exhausted. The poor elf could have passed out then and there but she remembered her duty and forced her shaky vision to refocus. Paying little heed to the unharmed elves that came to help them, Mari ran to the first guard that had fallen. Toril was his name, he had an arrow protruding from his shoulder and a deep laceration across his chest. She had to work quickly or else he would loose too much blood.

At that moment Mari noticed a few of the elves came up behind her. Not wasting any time she barked out orders. "I need someone to get me some water, a canteen will do. Some one get me a cloak or shirt I can use for bandages and someone help me hold him so that I can get this arrow out." The three friends looked at each other quizzically. They were used to giving orders not taking them. But Mari was not about to let this loyal elf die. She turned to the three and yelled "Lye ant asc! Hon fir!" (We need to make haste. He is dying.) Her outburst combined with the surprise that she was an elleth made them all jump. They finally scrambled to obey.

The blonde haired elf kneeled to help brace Toril as Marienne worked. She snapped off the end of the arrow and with difficulty, her own injury pulling even more as she worked. Mari pulled out a little glass vial from her pouch. This contained a white powder that faintly glowed. Once one of the dark haired elves returned with the water, she made a thin paste in the palm of my hand. Mari spread this paste over the arrow's shaft. Then she nodded to the blonde one who held the prone elf's shoulders. Toril had thankfully passed out by now. Using her right hand only, she pushed the rest of the arrow through his back and out until it was free.

Mari handed the arrow to the other elf warning him "Be careful, the tip is poisoned." He threw it away like it would bite him. Turning back to my task I packed more powder on either side of his wound and bound it tightly with one of the bandages that a dark haired elf brought her.

Now Mari's task was a little less urgent, she turned her attention to the gash on Toril's chest. She pulled another bottle out of the pouch. This time it was filled with a faint blue liquid. She uncorked the bottle and poured a descent amount into the wound. The wholesome smell of spring rain filled the air as she did so. This cut required no stitches so she simply bound it up. He would live and probably make a full recovery if they could get him to a shelter soon.

Mari looked around to make sure there weren't any other injuries that required a healer's attention. There was no need. The others had already taken care of the minor injuries. Before she could get introductions or ask for help with her own injury, Mari caught sight of tip of an arrow being aimed in their direction. With horror she watched the arrow loosed and followed its path with her eyes. With a sick feeling in her stomach she realized that it would hit its target. Desperate, Mari lunged toward the arrow's target and pushed. Though she saved another from injury, the elleth wasn't fast enough to save herself. She felt the arrow tear through her thigh even as she fell to the ground. A pain that rivaled her shoulder wound shot through her leg and up her side. The healer didn't know how long she would be able to remain conscious.

The retaliation on the hidden orc was swift. The elf whose life Mari saved got up slowly, stunned at being caught unaware. But then his eyes focused on the arrow stuck in the strange elf's hip and quickly called to his friends. They, along with a few of the guards, gathered around the girl and started to pull the arrow out. After loosing blood from her first wound, and then this agony, Mari slowly fell into unconsciousness.

The two dark haired elves looked at each other nervously. 'It was going to be painful but it should not have cause her to black out,' unknowingly they both thought together. But they worked on and wrapped a bandage around her upper leg. It was only when the blonde haired elf went to pick her up that he noticed the blood on her back. Her tunic was a midnight blue, so it masked its presence before.

He cursed under his breath. "Bring me some more bandages" he called to the nearest guard. He obeyed while the leader of the guards walked over to see what else was wrong. The blonde one was cutting open the back of her tunic and straight through her shift. Under the layers of fabric lay a deep cut and it did not look like it was going to stop bleeding anytime soon. It was a wonder that she still fought dealing with a blow like that. Let alone healing someone else. The blonde one cleaned the wound as best he could, but the surrounding skin had already turned a nasty red. Infection had already set in. Binding it quickly he picked her up and carried her toward his horse.

He informed his companions as well as the ones to which they came to the rescue of the elleth's condition. "We need to get back to Imladris as soon as possible." They all nodded. "We'll have to ride double to get back there on time. Here," he ordered addressing the guard that was closest to him. "Take her and hand her to me once I'm on the horse." He nodded and obeyed before doubling with on of the other elves.

They set out quickly for no one knew if and when the orcs would return. "Legolas" called one of the dark haired elves. "You and Daril ride ahead, they will need immediate attention. We will follow at a slower pace to spare the horses." Legolas nodded, he and the elf carrying the injured guard sped off.

Standing on a balcony over looking the courtyard a tall elf stood watching for any sign of approaching riders. The riderless horses had arrived hours ago. The aid he sent should have returned already. It was approaching dusk and it would be more difficult to travel in the dark especially for those not familiar with the valley. A sense of dread settled over him. Something was not right. His fears were confirmed as his keen eyes noted two horses galloping toward the house. He perceived that they were both carrying injured riders. The Lord of Rivendell quickly made his way down to the ground floor ordering a servant to follow him as he went to intercept the horses. He noted the riders were Legolas and his good friend Daril. He gestured for the servant to help with the guard while he took the girl from Legolas' arms as she looked to be the more grievously hurt.

Legolas jumped off his horse and followed Lord Elrond to the healing room. He breathlessly filled in the Lord as they walked. "My Lord, these were the only two seriously injured. We came upon the group fighting off the orcs rather well. She" indicating the prone form now lying on the bed. "was fighting admirably but only with one hand. I later found out why. She didn't even stop, but ran to the aid of the other guard there. She healed him, ordering us around with ease." In any lighter circumstances Elrond would have smirked at the Prince of Mirkwood and his own sons being ordered around by a female. "But then an orc which had escaped detection, fired an arrow at us. She was the only one who saw it and pushed me out of the way. She caught the arrow meant for me. That's when I noticed the wound on her back, after she fainted. Then we raced back here." By the time he was finished Elrond had washed the arrow wound and had rebound it with clean bandages and had enlisted Legolas' help to turn her on her stomach so he may examine her back wound. The cut was angry and had started to swell. Elrond had to work quickly to counter the double effects of poison on the blade as well as swift infection.

He sent Legolas out, as he could do no more, while he worked to save the young girl's life. Now that Legolas had a time to breathe, the realization hit him. That girl had saved his life. There were male elves that had saved his neck before, it was a bodyguard's job, but never a female, and a complete stranger at that. He always thought them too weak and foolish. But now he owed his life to a she-elf. He didn't know exactly how to react to that.


End file.
